ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls Season 7
The Powerpuff Girls Season 7 ''is the continuation of the end of the proposed series finale to the original ''Powerpuff Girls series, The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! created by Max Carroll. The series takes place 6 months after the end of The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!. The season is in continuity with the alternative direct sequel to the original series, The New Powerpuff Girls, as Season 7 is much darker than the rest of the series, taking on more mature and adult themes while still managing to be weird and silly at the same time. Episode list # 6 months later...: 6 months after the events of The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!, Townsville has been relatively peaceful, with little to no crime striking the city. The Utonium family has moved away from Townsville and have gone to San Fransisco to start a new life without the influence of crime. However, the departure of the Powerpuff Girls has started a resurgence of super-criminals in the city, starting with the return of the Amoeba Boys, who rob a bank. Professor Utonium reluctantly moves back to Townsville upon the request of the girls to fight crime. The girls arrive and defeat the Amoeba Boys, and thus, Blossom swears that they will never leave the city again. # The Boys are Outta Town: The Rowdyruff Boys return to Townsville and begin to cause chaos around the city. The Powerpuff Girls arrive, only to find that the Rowdyruff Boys have gotten increasingly stronger than before, and are defeated. Angered by being humiliated, Blossom chases the boys across town alone, eventually knocking out Butch and Boomer, and viciously killing Brick. Butch and Boomer then become so terrified that they leave Earth for good and head into deep space. Blossom calms down and regrets what she did to Brick. # Break up the Gang: The Gangreen Gang is back in town, and they're out for the Powerpuff Girls' blood. Buttercup, on behalf of her sisters, meets the gang head-on, and fights them. However, she is overpowered, and temporarily defeated. However, she returns and cripples Big Billy, causing the others to surrender out of fear. Buttercup then ponders what is happening to the girls attitudes. # Knightmare: Bubbles has a nightmare about scary medieval knights trying to kill her. Eventually, though, she loses control of her laser vision and actually cuts a hole in the house. Days later, the same nightmare occurs again, with a different result; Bubbles flies out of the house. In effort to stop this problem, Professor Utonium takes her to a psychiatrist to get help. Bubbles, and her sisters, are eventually discovered to have a mental disorder that causes them to lose control of their powers. Professor Utonium then temporarily stops their super-hero activities so that the girls can get some help. # The Dream part 1, Mindstorm: The girls' new psychiatrist is revealed to be a median that can scan brainwaves. The median goes into the girls' minds and discovers that a future event plagues them, and they don't even know what it is. However, one of the girls greatest enemies makes a resurgence within their minds and fights the median on the astral plane. # The Dream part 2, Uncertain Future: The median starts to lose to HIM, who then proceeds to try and take over the girls bodies. However, the Powerpuff Girls astral forms arrive to help the median. Eventually, after a long battle, HIM is expelled from the girls' minds, but his physical form materializes with a new machine outside, and HIM starts attacking Townsville. The median warns the girls that they shouldn't fight HIM, as the dark reality that she prophesized would come true. However, Blossom dismisses this and states "That's part of the biz" before the Powerpuff Girls fly off to try and stop HIM.